bloonstowerdefensesixfandomcom-20200215-history
Sentry Turret
The Sentry Turret is a tower similar to the Engineer's Sentry Gun, but a bit stronger. Stats The base tower costs $320 on easy, $375 on medium, $405 on hard, $450 on insane, and $525 on impoppable. It fires around 60% faster than the Dart Monkey, attacking around 1.78 times a second unupgraded. Its range is slightly larger than the Dart Monkey's range. It fires nails that can pop two bloons. Upgrades Path 1 Sharper Nails Nails pierce up to 5 bloons. Exactly what it says. Super Sharp Nails Nails can pierce up to 12 bloons and pop frozen bloons! Once again, exactly what is says. Useful in ice stall setups. Rocket Sentry Replaces nails with powerful homing rockets. The homing rockets have a popping power of 200, and can pop bloons usually resistant to explosives, in the same way that Bloon Impact can. This massive boost in power comes at both a high cost and a drop in attack speed, to 1.33 times per second. Nuclear Rockets Rockets are loaded with weapons-grade bloontonium, dramatically boosting destruction. The nuclear rockets have much higher popping power than the regular homing ones, at 1200. These rockets still home in on bloons, and still pop explosion-resistant ones. Attack speed remains unchanged. The nuclear blast is shortly followed by a smaller-range normal homing rocket blast, blasting up to two layers off of bloons. Cataclysm Rockets All bloons fear the great Cataclysm. Its power is in your hands. Feel proud of yourself. Cataclysm rockets are a large step up from the mere nuclear rockets. With an absurdly high popping power of 40000, and an explosion that pops through twelve layers each hit, not much will stand in your way. The explosions also have a large range. Oh, and it fires as fast as it did before you bought Rocket Sentry, so... Table WIP Path 2 Faster Firing Fires faster. Fire rate increases to 1.9 per second. Even Faster Firing Optimizations in the firing and loading mechanisms of the turret allow it to fire much faster! Fire rate increases further, to 2.25 times per second. Both of these upgrades boost Path 1's high-tier upgrades. Machine Gun Turret Fires super duper fast! Fires fast enough that nails heat up! Its fire rate goes to amazing levels, at 3.2 times per second. Heated nails can pop frozen and lead bloons, even without Super Sharp Nails. This comes at a slight drawback, being that it's slightly less accurate. But the speed! Laser Turret Rapidly shoots powerful laser pulses. Laser pulses have 30 pierce by default - Sharper Nails adds 3, and Super Sharp Nails adds 9 more (12 total). They also can pierce frozen and lead bloons, like the Machine Gun Turret. Its fire rate sees a slight hike once more, up to 3.3 times per second. It also regains some of its lost accuracy. SPEED! Doomlaser Doomlaser Special Ability: Fires a devastating laser of pure doom at the strongest bloons on screen. Instantly destroys ZOMGs. Besides the new ability, its laser pulses have 90 pierce. Table WIP